


Zippers and Buttons

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Series: Trans Ivan [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Multi, Trans Character, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Ivan has a fantasy that Nolan is willing to help him indulge.





	Zippers and Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tampa_bae_frightening for the beta. spoilery explanation of the tags in the notes in case you're worried about triggers.

Ivan debates with himself as he waits for Travis to fall asleep. He could get off, can feel enough arousal that he should be able to get it up. He’ll need to be quiet; even if Travis is a pretty heavy sleeper, he doesn’t want to risk him waking up even a little bit. When Travis starts to snore slightly, breaths deep and even, Ivan slides his hands up under his shirt, stroking up his stomach and chest with his fingertips. It feels good to touch, the sensation making his nipples go tight. He’s still softer there than he’d like, but he cups the swell of his chest and thumbs over his nipples, flicking them lightly. 

 

Ivan can feel himself getting wet, so he runs his nails down his sides, keeping the pressure teasing. Slipping a hand into his boxers, he dips his fingers into where he’s wet. If he were alone and had the time, he’d drag it out more, but the longer he takes, the less sleep he gets, and the more likely it is that he’ll wake Travis. So, he strokes circles around his dick, glancing touches that get him desperate for something firmer. He flicks over the head at the same time he pinches a nipple and he has to smother a gasp. Glancing toward Travis, Ivan can see that he’s still asleep; he bites his lip and tries to breathe evenly. 

 

Moving faster causes slick sounds, and Ivan closes his eyes, frustrated. He’s going to have to take it slow, careful. Ivan digs up a fantasy, tossing a couple aside before settling on a guilty favorite; it’s both hotter and more guilt-inducing to think about Travis fucking him when he’s sleeping in the next bed. Travis has a thick-looking cock, not overly long but Ivan’s okay with that. He’s likes to think that Travis can go hard and fast and that’s what he likes to picture. Sucking at his lower lip, he lets himself wonder if the others would join. Mac would be too nice but Gudy - Ivan could see him using his mouth, being just mean enough to make it good, pulling Ivan’s hair to hold him where he wants him. Maybe Claude watching, jerking off over him and - yeah. 

 

Ivan lets out a shuddering breath, shifting so his legs are spread a little more; it alleviates some of the wet sounds and he can stroke himself faster. He pictures Travis giving him a reach around, making him groan around Gudy’s dick, and Ivan jerks, thinking about Claude’s come landing on his skin. He’s rushing, pressing hard, and he comes with a cut-off gasp, arching into his touch as he rubs himself through it. 

 

Travis is blessedly still asleep when Ivan checks. He’s slick between his thighs, now, and debates getting up to clean up before rolling out of bed. Grabbing a clean pair of boxers, Ivan wipes up and washes his hands, feeling tiredness finally settle in as he stumbles back to bed. He drags the blankets over him, curling up on his side to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

It’s not a big deal, Ivan thinks. His teammates are attractive, built guys. And they’re just fantasies. None of the guys have ever given him a second glance, and most of them are in a relationship. It’s harmless, something to get him off when nothing else will. 

 

At least, until Nolan gets drafted. Nolan’s one of the few who knows about Ivan’s sexual interests; they’d talked about a lot of things after Ivan had come out as trans and while Nolan had gone through figuring out that he’s bi. They’d even exchanged a few clumsy handjobs, curled up in each other’s beds and learning how to touch. 

 

Of course, at first, Ivan is just thrilled to have Nolan on the team. He finds a groove with the other guys, especially Travis and they all hang out together in the little bit of free time they get during camp and the preseason. Unfortunately, as the person on the team who knows him best, Nolan starts to take notice of Ivan’s . . . appreciation of the other guys. 

 

“So did you actually hook up with Trav or?” is how he starts the conversation and Ivan promptly chokes. 

 

“No, I- why?” 

 

“Cause you’re not smooth, dude. If you haven’t, then you want to. But it’s not just him, eh?” 

 

Ivan’s turning red, and he kinda wants to sink through the floor. There’s no place to hide here, even if he keeps his attention on the game they’re playing. “It’s just a fantasy,” is what he finally says. 

 

“I know. I’m just saying. I don’t think TK would turn you down. I don’t think a lot of the guys would.” And that’s just dirty pool; Ivan wants to know, now, what Nolan means, who he thinks would say yes if Ivan asked. 

 

“Yeah, okay.” 

 

Nolan pauses the game then, resting his controller on his stomach while he looks over at Ivan. “Really, though. I’m not kidding.” 

 

They’re quiet for long enough that Nolan unpauses the game; Ivan feels like he’s got to be dreaming, but he drags up the courage to ask, “Who?” He’s absurdly grateful that Nolan only glances at him instead of pausing to look at him again. 

 

“You want a list?” 

 

“I mean, if you’re so sure.” Ivan’s heart is racing, but Nolan hums to himself before answering. 

 

“Claude for sure. And TK, like I said. Mac might, but he might just watch. Raff. Ghost. Scotty -” 

 

“Shut up,” Ivan says, in disbelief. “There’s no - Nolan.” 

 

Nolan just shrugs, never taking his eyes off the screen. “I’m just saying. People look. Pay attention and you might see what I see.” 

 

“It’s not like I could ask them anyway,” Ivan mutters. “What if you’re wrong? That’d fuck up the room for sure.” 

 

“I don’t think I am.” He pauses for a beat or two before adding, “I could ask, if you want.” 

 

“You’re just gonna ask the team if they what - want to-” Ivan stops on the word, but he knows Nolan knows what he means. 

 

“You can call it groupsex if it’s easier,” Nolan says blandly. “And I’d ask Claude. He’d know, if anyone does. It’s not like he’s going to judge you. Or, like, be a dick about it.” 

 

Ivan doesn’t say anything after that and Nolan lets the topic drop. They call out for food, unwilling to leave their stations on the couch. It’s only when they’re more than halfway through the pizza that something occurs to Ivan. He takes a long drink of the beer he’d brought with him, watching Nolan pluck a stray pepperoni from the box and pop it in his mouth. 

 

“Would you?” he asks quietly, and Nolan glances up at him.

 

“Would I what?” 

 

It’s a gamble, and Ivan takes a shaky breath before going on. “Join in? Or watch?” He immediately wants to take it back; Nolan’s face flushes brightly, and he looks away for just a second. 

 

“If you wanted it.” 

 

“I - I’d feel better with you there,” Ivan admits. He trusts his team, he does, but this is different. He knows that Nolan would look out for him, knows the things that he likes and dislikes. 

 

Nolan’s pink, now, but there’s a tiny curl to his lips as he nods. “Okay. I’ll talk to Claude.” 

 

For the most part, Ivan’s sure that’s the last he’ll hear of it. He still gets off thinking about it, running through an ever-changing combination of teammates. It’s his imagination, he tells himself, when he catches Shayne looking at him in the showers, or when he finds Claude watching him during team dinner. Wishful thinking, nothing more. 

 

He’s startled when Nolan leans into him on the plane, holding up his phone to indicate that Ivan should check his. Heat blooms in his face as soon as he open Nolan’s texts. 

 

_ A couple guys are interested. Claude wants to talk to you tho.  _

 

_ That’s not funny _ , Ivan texts back, and he gets a frown from Nolan in return. 

 

_ I’m not fucking with you. I wouldn’t do that. Talk to Claude, unless you don’t want to. I’ll tell them if you don’t. _

 

Ivan doesn’t answer, has no idea what to say. The idea is thrilling and terrifying all at once; so much could go wrong, but he knows these guys. He trusts them, to an extent, but he really trusts Nolan. 

 

“Hey,” Nolan says quietly after a while, nudging him a little. “We okay?” 

 

“Yeah. I - let me think about it?” 

 

Giving him a small quirk of his lips, Nolan sits back in his seat, reassured. “Sure, yeah.” 

 

Ivan’s grateful to be back in Philly, glad when he can deplane and drive home to the quiet of his apartment. He thinks about it, despite himself, all through the drive and unpacking and a shower. He thinks about it as he crawls under his covers and curls up, wondering just who said yes when Nolan asked, and what else had been said, what they’re expecting. It’s a lot to consider. 

 

_ Who are they? _ he texts Nolan, sure that he’s probably asleep by now. Instead, it’s only a couple of minutes before he gets an answer. 

 

_ The guys? _

 

_ Yeah _

 

_ G tk ghost simmer _

 

_ And you? _

 

_ Yeah. And me. _ _   
_ _ That okay? _

 

Chewing at his lip, Ivan considers before answering,  _ Yeah. _

 

_ Talk to G. He’s waiting to hear from you _

 

It’s late, so Ivan leaves it until morning, sending Claude a  _ You wanted to talk?  _ text before hopping in the shower so he can’t compulsively check his phone like he wants to. The notification light is blinking, and his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest as he picks it up and swipes it open. 

 

_ Call me when you have time. _

 

And - of course Claude wants him to talk. He’s never been one to let Ivan hide, coaxing words from him about frustrations and worries and now- 

 

Claude picks up on the third ring, and Ivan thinks it’s unfair how calm and normal he sounds. “Hey.” 

 

“Hey, um. What’s up?” Ivan cringes internally, glad that Claude can’t see how red his face is turning. 

 

“Look I . . . just wanted to make sure you were really on board with this. I didn’t think Nolan would make it up, but I had to know. You want this?” 

 

Pressing a hand over his eyes, Ivan tries to parse through his racing thoughts. He  _ does _ , but it’s intimidating. Almost scary. “Yeah. I do. I’m just nervous.” 

 

“I bet,” Claude murmurs. “Nobody’s going to say anything outside of when it happens. And anything you say, goes. I’ve already told the guys that. But ah, if we’re gonna do this, you should probably set up some limits. No one wants to fuck up, you know?” 

 

Yeah. Okay. I can - I’ll send them to you?” 

 

“Sure. If you change your mind, let me know, alright? Nobody’s going to hold it against you if you do.” 

 

“Thanks, Claude.” 

 

It’s an awkward but … oddly touching conversation. Claude sounds genuine, and that eases some of his Ivan’s anxiety. He takes the time to really think about what he doesn’t want from this, typing them up into a tidy list that he sends to to Claude, who responds with a thumbs up and then a message telling him he’ll let the others know. 

 

Nolan helps him pick a date during a four day break, and even offers up his own apartment if Ivan wants. He wants to do it in his own space, though; it’ll be easier to relax, that way, and - with Misha back in Lehigh - it’s not like Ivan has a roommate. Together, they clean the whole place, even though Ivan keeps it pretty tidy most of the time anyway. In the living room, they set up the bench he’d ordered after a long debate with himself; but, if this is his only chance, he wants to take full advantage of the opportunity. 

 

He curls against Nolan on his bed the night before, reminiscent of how they’d cuddle up together when they were in juniors and just wanted some affection. 

 

“You’re really okay with this?” Ivan asks softly. “I don’t - you won’t think less of me?” 

 

“No” Nolan sounds grumbly, and his expression is serious when Ivan looks up at him. “I’m not gonna judge you for what you like or do in bed. It doesn’t like … change who you are.” 

 

With a soft sigh, Ivan leans back into him. “Thanks.” 

 

The next afternoon, Ivan’s already buckled into the bench when the doorbell rings. It’s Claude, his voice in the entry sending Ivan’s heart pounding faster than it already was. He rounds the corner with Nolan, stopping short when he sees Ivan in the middle of the room. 

 

“Fuck. You look . . .” Claude shakes his head, mumbling something in French. “You’re sure? I just need to hear it.” 

 

“Yeah,” Ivan manages hoarsely. “I want it.” He closes his eyes when the doorbell rings again, already feeling overwhelmed. A hand lands on his cheek, and he looks up to find Nolan, looking concerned. 

 

“Use your safeword if it’s too much, man. Nobody’d blame you.” 

 

“I know.” He presses up into Nolan’s touch, then he’s flushing hotly when he hears Travis curse from the doorway. He comes into view as Nolan steps back, blushing and eyes wide. Wayne is behind him, a similar expression his face. 

 

“Damn that’s hot.” Wayne’s words make Ivan blush and close his eyes again. He can hear them moving around the room, and then Shayne arrives. The door gets locked, then a quiet settles over the room. Ivan opens his eyes, finding Nolan standing between him and the others. 

 

“You all know the limits?” A quick murmur of assent  goes through the other four. “He says stop, you stop. If you want a break or need to leave, you can, obviously. And when Ivan says he’s done, that’s it.” Another round of affirmatives from the guys, and Nolan’s turning around, checking one more time that Ivan is secure and comfortable. He presses a heavy ball into one of Ivan’s hands - the safety measure they’d settled on in case Ivan’s ability to speak is hindered. It’s a surprise when he dips to press a gentle kiss to Ivan’s temple, and it makes Ivan sigh as Nolan pulls away. 

 

“Ready?” he asks softly. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

The other guys obviously hear him. Someone turns on soft music to help cover up some of the quiet, and Ivan watches as the other guys strip out of their clothes. They are - for the most part - totally unabashed about being naked in front of each other. Blushes start to rise on their cheeks as they’re faced with each other’s hard cocks, but nobody says anything. There’s a pause, then, before Travis steps forward. 

 

“Can I touch you?” 

 

“Please,” Ivan murmurs, closing his eyes again. He doesn’t exactly want have to ask, not for the things he’d specifically okayed and Nolan reminds them of that quickly. 

 

“You know what he wants. You don’t have to ask, just give it to him.” 

 

Fingers trail over Ivan’s shoulders and down his back, the touch light enough to make him shiver. Travis pets his thighs, and then there’s breath ghosting over his cock. He’s not wet, yet, but Travis doesn’t seem to care. He traces the tip of his tongue over Ivan, teasing around his dick and dipping between his lips. His mouth is wet, and Travis uses that to his advantage, working at Ivan until he’s hard and Travis can take him in his mouth. The moan that Ivan lets out seems to shatter the quiet, and then there’s a hand in his hair. 

 

Nolan helps adjust the height of the headrest so Wayne can push into Ivan’s mouth. He moans around it, sucking eagerly. Wayne can thrust a little, and the motion of it leaves Ivan dizzy. Travis is still studiously eating him out, getting him wet and aching. Then, Travis’ mouth is gone and Ivan whimpers in protest. There’s nothing he can do about it, though, not bound and with Wayne using his mouth; the realization makes his cock twitch. 

 

Behind him, there’s the click of a cap and then a cock - Travis’, Ivan assumes, but he doesn’t know that for sure - starts to push inside. He moans long and low at the stretch of it; it’s broken up by how Wayne keeps fucking his mouth. Wayne chuckles above him, and he pets his fingers through Ivan’s hair. 

 

“You really wanted this, huh,” he murmurs, regardless of the fact that Ivan can’t answer. The man inside him starts to move, hips slapping against Ivan’s thighs and ass as he sets a fast pace. Ivan shudders; it’s so good but he can already tell it’s not going to be enough unless someone touches his cock. That’s not up to him right now, though, so he just takes it. 

 

“Fuck, he’s so tight.” Definitely Travis, voice rough and Ivan can hear Nolan laugh. 

 

“Good, huh?” 

 

“Uh, huh.” 

 

Travis’ hands land on Ivan’s hips as he presses deeper, obviously getting close. Wayne comes first, though, pulling back so the head of his cock rests on Ivan’s tongue and he thrusts ever so slightly deeper as he groans through it. Ivan swallows, licking at Wayne’s cock as he pulls out. He’s left panting, only blinking his eyes open when Wayne pets his cheek. 

 

“That was good. Thank you.” 

 

Ivan nods, closing his eyes again to concentrate on Travis inside of him. He’s settled into a grinding rhythm that turns jerky, and Travis finally comes with a bitten off curse. He stays inside Ivan for a few moments, dropping a kiss to the small of his back before he slips out of him. Ivan shivers when warm wet trickles out of him and down his cock; helplessly, he tries to rock his hips but he can’t move enough and there’s nothing to give him the friction his body wants. 

 

Shayne steps up to ease his cock between Ivan’s lips, just letting him suck while another pushes into him. More of Travis’ come gets fucked out of him, and Claude - revealing himself by his accented mumblings - works Ivan at a slower but steady pace. Ivan wants to  _ beg _ for someone to touch his dick, but the men inside him just keep using him, heedless of what he might need. It’s so fucking good. 

 

Claude pulls out just as he comes, spurting once over Ivan’s hole before thrusting back in, fucking him through it before he pulls out. Shayne withdraws and is the next to push in; he’s obviously close from having used Ivan’s mouth because he fucks in artlessly, the wet slap loud in the room, even over the music.

 

Ivan takes the chance to try and catch his breath, mouth sticky with spit and come. He turns his head, wondering where Nolan is, wondering if someone will keep his mouth busy while Shayne finishes. He finds Nolan watching intently, blue eyes dark and hooded. His eyes drop to Ivan’s mouth and back up, a little smile tugging at his lips. 

 

“I know you want someone to fuck your mouth, but the boys need a breather, and I want your hole as soon as Shayne’s done,” he mumbles in his low voice, smile growing when Ivan whines. 

 

Shayne spills inside him not long after, leaving Ivan bereft for a few moments until Nolan stands up and his hands land on Ivan’s ass. “You’re so messy already. And we have all night.” Thumbs part his lips, one dipping inside him. “God, you’re like a furnace.” 

 

Ivan’s not expecting Nolan to push more fingers in him, coaxing out the come inside until it drips faintly on the plastic sheet he’d put down to save the carpet. The sound of it makes Ivan close his eyes again, hiding against the cushion of the head rest. He jolts when Nolan licks over him, tongue dipping inside briefly. The cry he gives when Nolan finally takes his cock in his mouth echoes on the walls, the loudest sound they’ve made all evening. He bites his lip to hold in more, but then Travis is there, tapping his cock against Ivan’s mouth. 

 

Travis tastes clean, at least, obviously having listened to Ivan’s hygiene requirements, but his cock isn’t much distraction from Nolan sucking his dick. All he can do is hold it in his mouth and let Nolan drag him over the edge. He’s left whimpering around Travis’ dick, Nolan sucking him until he’s jarring the bench slightly with how his body jerks at the overstimulation. Nolan gives him a parting lick, petting his thigh as he gets up. 

 

Fingers pet his cheek, and Ivan realizes he’s just breathing with Travis’ cock resting on his tongue. He tries to suck, but it’s uncoordinated, messy, and Travis soothes him, stilling him with a hand in his hair. “It’s alright. I want inside you again anyway. Just keep me warm, yeah?” 

 

And Ivan can do that. He lets spit well in his mouth to keep it wet, and doesn’t try to hold in a moan when Nolan presses into him slowly. 

 

“Fuck, how are you still so tight.” 

 

“Goddamn perfect,” Shayne mumbles from somewhere off to Ivan’s right, and Claude and Wayne murmur in agreement. 

 

Nolan takes his time even though he’s the only one who hasn’t come so far. He presses a thumb against the right rim of Ivan’s ass, using some of his own wetness to work the tip inside. Ivan feels impossibly full with Nolan’s cock in one hole and his thumb holding open the other. A dirty thrill runs up his spine when he thinks about a cock taking its place and wonders if they can make that work, some other time if they forego the bench. 

 

This is already so much, though, as Nolan adds more lube and actually pushes his thumb all the way inside, working it in and out in a less steady rhythm than he’s managing with his hips. He presses it in deep after a while and just holds there, the motion of his hips getting sharper. Ivan startles when someone else - Shayne - curses and then there’s come striping his back. Shayne wipes his hand there, too, and Ivan swallows around Travis’ cock so he doesn’t try to thank him. 

 

Deft fingers find his cock, working him right until Nolan loses his rhythm and fucks his come into Ivan’s hole. He was so  _ close _ again, but nobody pays the desperate whine he makes any attention. Wayne takes him this time, as Claude stands with his cock inches from Ivan’s mouth, jerking off. 

 

“He take it here, too?” Wayne asks, thumbing at Ivan’s ass where Nolan had left him a little open and slick. He laughs when his thumb sinks in easily, a throaty chuckle that goes right to Ivan’s dick. “Yeah, I guess so. Maybe next time.” 

 

_ Next time, _ rings in Ivan’s ears, and he groans out loud, right when Claude comes on his face. Some of it streaks his cheeks, nose, and chin, but some lands on his tongue, thick and musky. He gets left like that, come cooling on his face and back as Wayne fucks him and wedges two fingers in his ass. The sound of his own whimpers fill the room, the stretch of it achingly good. He wants someone to touch his cock or fill his mouth, but everyone has stepped away from him for now, recovering from their own orgasms. 

 

Nolan comes back into view, hands smelling of the hand soap in Ivan’s bathroom right before he dirties them again by running his fingertips through Claude’s come. 

 

“Doing alright?” he asks, even though he’s pushing his fingers in Ivan’s mouth. 

 

Ivan nods, mumbling, “Please?” around Nolan’s fingers. 

 

“Yeah? You wanna come again?” 

 

“Uh huh,” he manages. 

 

“Wayne?” Nolan looks behind Ivan questioningly. 

 

“Yeah, I got him.” Drawing his fingers out of Ivan’s ass, Wayne rests that hand on his back, slipping the other around to cup his dick. He strokes it between two of his fingers, rubbing him quickly. Groaning around Nolan’s fingers, Ivan sucks at them helplessly, unable to do much else. 

 

“He’s gonna come on your cock,” Nolan tells Wayne, offhand. It’s so casual and it hits Ivan just right. On the next stroke of Wayne’s fingers, he comes hard, whole body jerking with it. Wayne keeps working him, fucking in faster and Ivan whines around Nolan’s fingers, biting down when Wayne drags another orgasm out of him. Nolan doesn’t protest, just let Ivan keep his teeth sunk in. Wayne doesn’t let up, sending sharp sparks through Ivan. He knows he could ask to stop, could drop the ball and end it, but he can tell Wayne is close and it doesn’t hurt - 

 

Wayne comes, rutting deep and Ivan thrashes in his bonds as he’s forced over one last time, a yell tearing out of his mouth and he turns his face into the cushion, biting at it harder than he had been Nolan’s fingers, using it as an outlet. 

 

Slumping in his bonds, Ivan just lays there panting as Wayne pulls out. He’s vaguely aware that Nolan’s petting through his hair and there’s quiet murmuring in the room. 

 

“Is he okay?” Travis asks after a while. 

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Ivan’s winces at how hoarse his voice is, and then there’s a straw at his lips. Shayne looks concerned, letting him sip at the cool water until he’s satisfied. Someone - Claude, Ivan thinks - has already procured a washcloth and is wiping down his back. He leaves and returns a few times, gently cleaning Ivan up. It’s Nolan who cleans his face, though, wiping the come away before starting in on the buckles of the restraints. 

 

Together, Wayne and Nolan get him up and moved to the couch, where someone has spread out a towel for him to sit on. Redressed, Claude holds him, gently rubbing his side while the others clean up and get their clothes back on. He feels oddly exposed, now, but Travis is quick to grab a sheet and tuck it around him when he starts drawing in on himself. 

 

“Thanks,” he murmurs. 

 

“God,” Travis laughs, ducking his head. “Thank  _ you _ . That was …” 

 

“Awesome,” Shayne finishes, and Claude and Wayne chime their agreement. 

 

“Clothes?” Nolan offers. He has the soft shirt and sweats Ivan had picked out, and he nods gratefully. It’s easier to relax now that he’s at least as dressed as they are, and he slumps into Nolan’s side, exhausted. 

 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Claude’s got a wrinkle between his brows, but Ivan just offers him a tired smile. 

 

“Yeah. I’m great. Uh. Thank you guys, for -” He waves his hand, trying to encompass everything he’s feeling; he’s not the most eloquent right now.

 

“Yeah. Anytime.” Wayne looks like he means it. 

 

Claude and Wayne head out, leaving just Nolan, Ivan, and Travis. Ivan curls up on the couch, half dozing while his friends fold the bench up and put the room back to rights. He has to get up for them to move the couch back, dropping back on it gratefully. They plop down on either side of him, and it’s bizarrely normal when Nolan disconnects his phone from the TV and puts on a movie instead. Ivan falls asleep 15 minutes in, Travis playing with his hair and his feet in Nolan’s lap. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ivan is a transman with a kink for gangbangs/being used. He has p-in-v and oral sex with his teammates while bound. Nobody uses condoms. Prior consent is issued and he does have an alternate way to safeword if he's unable to speak.


End file.
